Dipping It
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by @ihatemyselfforlovingthis over on Tumblr Hana is locked in chastity while the rest of the Overwatch ladies take a day away from the house as she elected to stay behind, but suddenly the cage around her cock drives her a little rabid as she feels the need to come. A little defiantly, she 'borrows' a toy of Mei's to help her achieve what she wants.


_AN: This was a comission for 'ihatemuselfforlovingthis' on Tumblr. If you're interested in maybe commissioning me to write anything you want, please pm me._

* * *

 **Dipping It**

Hana was so steamy, so hot, in her room all on her own, the prick between her legs locked up inside her bright pink chastity device - pink enough to match the paint work on her Mecha. It was frustrating to high heaven as she wanted to touch herself so much. Just to take her already smaller and slender penis and stroke it back and forth to some hardcore form of porn until the rest of the ladies got back.

Curse Angela and Fareeha for locking her soft cock in this device. She wanted to play with herself. To come hard and fast and shoot her creamy load all over the floor. She was heated, her cock warming inside the hard plastic mould of her chastity device. Her small coin purse of even smaller balls, influenced by the effects of the estrogen and other hormone pills she took daily, were strained, filled with what little semen she could still produce down there.

She gripped the sheets on her bed, her small but still beautiful breasts bouncing as she thrashed a little. "Why couldn't they have left the damn key! This is worse than Dark Souls if it had a Hard Mode!" Hana cried, scrunching her feminine and cheesy face as she did, closing her eyes after looking down at the bright pink cage around her hardening cock.

It was getting hard for no reason. No reason at all, it was caged and locked, the only way she was going to have any fun at all, was if either she fondled her small purse of balls for hours or invaded her own asshole.

But she had no toys of her own, aside from a pink dildo that was too small for her. She could take way more since becoming essentially a submissive sex toy for the rest of the women if they needed it at the house. Her rear was more open than ever and her thin dildo was worthless to her now.

She had to think. How could she come without touching her locked and confined cock? There were other toys in the house. Angela and Fareeha had a whole treasure chest full of them. Emily and Lena had a lot too. Even Zarya had some. But who had the one good enough for Hana's asshole?

Mei. The one with the hypnotic fetish. The woman who would often lay down on her own sofa and watch a spiral for hours until she was an empty bimbo programmed to touch herself senseless and fill her swollen cunt with the biggest dildo she had. The one coloured in glacial blue.

Quickly, Hana darted to Mei's empty room, stark naked as she was and her caged cock humming as she did. She was rather excited to finally come again, even if it was against the rules of the chastity she had willingly entered into with the rest of the girls.

The cage was nothing but bad news today though, left alone with nothing to do, and she was so in heat. Hana had been humping and grinding against her pillow even as she was glued to her PlayStation.

She found the cock she was looking for. In Mei bedside cabinet drawer, the one in the ice-like blue of Mei and her colours, with the red knob of the vibrator at the bottom coloured in a very familiar red of her hair pin. It screamed Mei, personalised as anything, and Hana was going to just take it for once, purely to come.

Hana needed to come so badly now.

She tipped back to her room, locked the door and grabbed her cell phone. As needy as she was for something sliding between her perky cheeks, she wanted to play a little. Hana grabbed her headphones, sliding them on and connecting to her phone via Bluetooth. She'd listen to music as she treated her tender rear hole.

As she did, and the music started to play, an idea occurred to her. "Pictures? For later?" She asked herself, looking down at her caged cock and how it looked, how the small coin purse of her balls looked. It looked oddly cute to her, so she switched to her camera and began snapping. It did look cute. Cute and attractive even to her. She would not send the pictures to anyone, but she would keep them in case she ever would. There were times when she could send some to either Angela or Mei herself. Or even Lena.

Lena was the same as her - she had a cute and adorable cock, one that Emily often kept in chastity so she could play with her spunky Brit.

Hana and Lena played together a few times, and it was always hot and pleasant when they did. Lena's cock was a little bigger than Hana's and it tasted amazing to her. But Hana's got compliments too, she was a very lovely and sexy girl herself.

She stopped snapping up the scene of her cute cock inside the pink plastic shell, and turned to the dildo across the floor, feeling and massaging her little coin purse as she did. it was time and she was so looking forward to filling herself with Mei's dildo. It was bigger than a lot and could vibrate too.

Still on the floor, not the single bed, Hana got on her hands and her knees, pulling a pillow to rest her head on and she began the music. Choices, by a band called The Hoosiers, something old and British, Lena had recommended them and Hana enjoyed them. Then she raised her lower half, putting her bare and opened ass in the air with her caged cock through the gap in her thighs before setting her knees together. If she had the confidence and reason she would take a picture of this, but she wanted to play with herself now more than ever. Her little cock wanted to release and now even her rear wanted some attention. There was a spare bottle of lube under the bed as usual and thus she smothered Mei's toy in it before rubbing it around her puckering asshole.

Hana sighed, already loving the feeling of the head of the cock rubbing around her rear entrance. She breathed a cool and warm breath as she teased herself with Mei's dildo. It already felt amazing around there and got better as she poked her entrance with the bulbous head.

She could instantly see why Mei liked it. The texture and dimensions of the head were already feeling sublime and it wasn't even inside her yet.

"Damn it," Hana cussed in her Korean voice, blending some of the harsh consonants together with the vowels. She was so worked up, her asshole pleading for penetration. Without anything else, Hana reached back to spread the cheek of her rear, enough to have her entrance really exposed, and she pressed the dildo against herself until she took the head inside of her. The stretch was a little painful at first, but as more and more of it slipped inside of her, the shaft working its way down her and all the way in, to the base, it felt amazing for her.

And then she turned it on.

The buzzing was immaculate, making her entire body tingle as she took it back out, only to the end of the head. Then back down herself, she pushed it. The buzzing was amazing, her coin purse and little, confined cock twitching and throbbing already. "I'm gonna come before long. Ah!" Hana moaned as she pushed the length of the dildo back down herself again, running it all the way to her prostate and biting her bottom lip when she felt the amazing buzzing deep inside of herself.

It was true bliss, muchly needed and the feeling of having herself stuffed was so intense already from the pulsating cock and the length of it continuously driving down the whole of her anal cavity. She had not really taken a toy like this. Again Hana pushed it all the way in, down to the base and then spanked her own cheek as it buzzed inside of her. She gritted her teeth and her eyes rolled a little back inside her skull from the amazing wash of pleasure coming from the member inside of her.

She definitely had not taken a toy like it all the way inside her rear. But she loved it fully. Mei was lucky to own it and Hana had to have one like it already. She was getting closer and closer as she spanked herself again.

Quickly, she gripped the base and pulled it fully out, only to quickly push it all the way down inside of her again, pushing her ass back onto it as if it were real. She spanked herself again and grabbed her nipple, pinching it as she took the cock again and again. It was euphoric, she loved it, loved the feeling, the whole cock sitting in her perky rear.

It did not take long until she couldn't take it anymore, and her cock twitched in the cage. She stopped pushing the dildo and let it sit snug inside of her as she felt the small and strained load shoot from her and drip.

It dripped from the small hole in her cage all over the floor between her legs, and her tongue slid out of her mouth. It was supreme. The feeling of vibrations, the slender cock inside her rear, and her orgasm was a good one. She came all at once and she was done, laying on the floor with the cock still in her.

Eventually, she shut it off but kept it in her rear as she lay there, completely sapped. "That was too good. Mei, you lucky..."


End file.
